koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Fengshen Yanyi
Fengshen Yanyi (封神演義 Houshin Engi or 愛蔵版 封神演義, Aizouban Houshin Engi) is a game based on the Chinese novel of the same name. The story presents Taigong Wang as the main hero and he takes his first journey away from his home to defeat the evil that plagues the land. This particular title -and its sequel- was not widely distributed internationally. Its action spin-off, however, did reach Western shores as Mystic Heroes. The illustrations and character designs were done by Takeshi Okazaki, who is probably best known for his work Elementalors. Story Taigong Wang, a newly dubbed mystic, is asked by his mentor to observe the human world's recent calamities. As soon as he descends from the heavens, a fleeing resident gossips about the the once good king turning into a tyrant. Hearing of more devastation, he learns that the king changed ever since he took in a peculiar woman. Monsters invade the city during nights and feast on the unfortunate townsfolk. After he saves a family from being apprehended by the city's serpent guards, he is captured by Hu Ximei. He is roughly brought before Zhou Wang and is introduced to the villainous Da Ji. Since the king is tired, they decide to lock their new prisoner away before deciding on his painful execution. Escaping with his new comrade, Huang Feihu, Taigong Wang decides to rid the kingdom of Da Ji. Characters For players who may have the played game, the Japanese pronunciation and the Chinese/Japanese characters of their names will also be included. Main Party *Taigong Wang - Taikoubo (太公望) *Huang Feihu - Kouhiko (黄飛虎) *Yang Jian - Yousen (楊セン) *Huang Tianxiang - Koutensho (黄天祥) *Ne Zha - Nata (哪咤) *Su Hu - Sogo (蘇護) *Zheng Lun - Teirin (鄭倫) *Wei Hu - Igo (韋護) *Huang Tianhua - Koutenka (黄天化) *Lei Zhenzi - Raishinshi (雷震子) *Deng Chanyu - Tousengyoku (鄧嬋玉) *Wu Tong - Bikitsu (武吉) *Tu Xing Sun - Doukoson (土行孫) *Long Xu Hu - Ryushuko (竜鬚虎) *Yang Ren - Youjin (楊任) *Long Ji Gongzhu - Ryukizukoshu (竜吉公主) *Chong Heihu - Suokoku (崇黒虎) *Jin Zha and Mu Zha - Kinta (金咤) and Kouta (木咤) *Zhao Gongming - Choukoumei (趙公明) NPCs *Yuanshi Tianzun - Genshintenden (元始天尊) *Bai He - Hakkakudouji (白鶴童子) *Randeng Daoren - Nentoudoujin (燃灯道人) *Taiyi Zhenren - Taiitsusujin (太乙真人) *Yuding Zhenren - Kyokuteishinjin (玉鼎真人) *Daoxing Tianzun - Doukoutenson (道行天尊) *Shen Gongbao - Shinkouhyo (申公豹) *Li Jing - Lisei (李靖) *Fei Zhong - Hichuu (費仲) Antagonists *Zhou Wang - Chuuou (紂王) *Da Ji - Dakki (妲己) *Hu Ximei - Kokibi (胡喜媚) *Wang Guiren - Oukijin (王貴人) *Wen Zhong - Bunchuu (聞仲) *Zhang Guifang - Choukeihou (張桂芳) *Wu Wenhua - Ubunka (鄔文化) *Ma Yuan - Bagen (馬元) *Chen Tong - Chintou (陳桐) *Xin Huan - Shigan (辛環) *Deng Zhong - Touchuu (鄧忠) *Zhang Jie - Chousetsu (張節) *Tao Rong - Touei (陶栄) *Yu Hua - Yoka (余化) *Peng Zun - Houjun (彭遵) Related Media A drama CD series was produced along with a three volume light novel series. External Links *Official site *Houshin Japanese wikia *Commercial footage *Opening and Ending movies Category:Games